Tú, yo, el estanque, las hojas
by KaoruB
Summary: Durante su estadía en la Sociedad de Almas Nel experimentará el suceder de las estaciones cruzándose en ciertos momentos con el capitán Kuchiki Byakuya. Conversaciones, reflexiones, algunas coincidencias y un posible lazo, el tipo de cosas que puede ocurrir cuando se conoce a la persona menos esperada...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía nada para este fandom, lo extrañé mucho. El presente fic constará de cuatro entregas en total y estará centrado exclusivamente en esta pareja tan poco habitual. De hecho, es la primera historia en español sobre ellos, los fics publicados hasta el momento están en inglés._

_Tengo entre mis escritos un relato sobre Byakuya, pero la verdad es que fue de los primeros que esbribí y publiqué, por lo que descreo de su calidad. En aquel entonces no veía al capitán con ninguna de las féminas de la serie y terminé por inventarle una shinigami... Qué descaro *menea la cabeza, avergonzada*. Sin embargo, después de ver los episodios referidos al pasado de Nel, no sé, en algún momento se emparejaron en mi cerebro, me pareció que con ella no se veía tan mal. Cosas que a una se le ocurren *se alza de hombros*. _

_No sé si con este fic me redimo, pero al menos lo intentaré. Quiero advertir que no habrá ni besos ni lemmon :( Más bien se tratará de una historia introspectiva con un contenido romántico muy sutil, lo que más me interesa es acercar a ambos personajes de la forma más verosímil posible. En función de esto, a su vez, opté por un punto de vista más próximo al de Nel que al de Byakuya, simplemente porque pretender conocer la interioridad de este shinigami sería incurrir en una desinteligencia. Más allá de ciertas acciones protectoras y de su nostalgia por Hisana, en general es un tipo muy poco demostrativo._

_Creo que es todo. Espero que a los que se hayan animado a leer les guste y pasen un lindo rato. Como el fic está terminado, aunque sigue en proceso de edición, actualizaré los próximos sábados. Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**I**

**Otoño: tú.**

* * *

Siempre resulta extraño el aire que se inspira en un lugar nuevo. La primera señal de que ya no se está en el propio hogar se percibe a través de la respiración, o al menos así le ocurría a ella.

Estaba en el mundo del otro. Recorrer la intrincada serie de elecciones y contingencias que así lo determinaron resultaría una tarea tan agotadora como absurda, por lo que no quiso pensar en ello. Al fin y al cabo, es en el presente donde se entienden las cosas. Respirar el aire ajeno, el aire del otro, era el indicio irrevocable del cambio.

Sus pasos, entonces, transitaban ahora por ese lugar diferente y el menos esperado. ¿Serviría de algo? Muchas veces arribar al conocimiento del otro requería de un esfuerzo casi metafísico de la voluntad, porque lo otro era lo distinto y, por ende, lo incógnito, la amenaza. ¿Sería posible para alguien como ella, que a su vez era un otro, convivir o aprender?

¿Y los demás? ¿Estarían dispuestos a acercarse y a interactuar, o la verían como siempre la han visto, que era al mismo tiempo la forma como ella los había mirado? Lo más difícil de comprender era que uno no es el centro de nada ni el único dedo señalando, y que mientras uno señala y juzga hay alguien más que también lo hace con uno. Pero entonces, ¿qué esperaba lograr allí?

El tiempo propio no es el más importante, uno no es el único que tiene merecimientos, penas, conflictos, derechos, responsabilidades… Uno no es la única causa para defender en el mundo, un mundo donde hay otros con causas que también creen únicas. En este sentido la vida humana era mezquina y caótica, y tanto los arrancar como los shinigamis habían heredado ese carácter.

Quizás hubiese una manera: salirse de uno mismo sin esperarlo de los demás, porque no hay nada que pueda cambiarse más allá de uno mismo. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck recorría el mundo de sus enemigos históricos tratando de no verlos de esa manera para que ellos a su vez no la vean así, tratando de no sentirse una víctima ni un ser superior, tratando de deshacerse de una carga que alguien más le había impuesto. Nel trataba.

Si hubiese podido colegir lo que veía se habría sentido mejor, menos incómoda, pero la visión de aquellos laberínticos pasajes característicos del Seireitei la confundían, la intimidaban. Además, la profusa cantidad de hojas secas que revoloteaban sin decoro a su alrededor entorpecían su paseo. Nel estaba acostumbrada a otra cosa.

Los páramos de Hueco Mundo jamás le habían deparado esa sobrecarga visual: edificios de diversas estructuras, shinigamis de distinto grado en constante circulación, árboles de menguantes copas amarillentas, caminos, aromas, voces, cotidianidad… Era más de lo que sus sentidos podían asimilar. Habiendo crecido en parajes inhóspitos donde la noche era lo perpetuo, ese panorama claro y prolífico conseguía asombrarla y abrumarla por igual.

Nel necesitaba descansar. No sólo la fatigaba ver todo aquello, sino también el haber recuperado su cuerpo real. Mientras era una niña no había mucho que soportar, sus fieles amigos cuidaron siempre de ella, en cambio ahora las cosas le pesaban y las dimensiones de la realidad se le tergiversaban en los sentidos. Le costaba habituarse a su yo real.

Quizá fuese porque su entendimiento recobraba la madurez o porque recuperaba saberes de los que su forma infantil la había preservado, la cuestión era que su cuerpo y su mente iniciaban un nuevo y paulatino proceso de aprendizaje. Para ella se trataba de una etapa ardua y, muchas veces, realmente penosa. Sin embargo lo soportaba con entereza, convencida de que así debía ser.

Optó por seguir la dirección del pasaje que le pareció más silencioso. Caminó durante un largo rato sin pensar en nada en particular, extrañando un poco a Ichigo y otro poco a su fracción, preguntándose por qué le había tocado deambular sola por allí. La fresca brisa que soplaba en esas horas de la tarde no le molestaba tanto como la repentina conciencia de su soledad.

En el camino las hojas caían marcando sus pasos, crujían bajo sus pies, pero ella iba distraída. Nel no advirtió cuando el pasaje se transformó en una calle, cuando la calle se hizo sendero y cuando el sendero desembocó en un amplio jardín. Traspasó el umbral sin darse cuenta, siguió caminando sin pensar a dónde.

Sólo la inesperada visión de uno de los capitanes del Gotei 13 la devolvió a la realidad. Estaba de pie dándole la espalda y parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia. Nel se detuvo en seco. Miró hacia atrás y por fin notó que había ingresado en una propiedad.

Lo último que quería era darle explicaciones a aquel sujeto. Que se la hubiese recibido durante una temporada en la Sociedad de Almas obedecía a una serie de cuestiones ajenas a sus propios deseos y sólo la insistencia de Ichigo, temeroso de su seguridad, hizo que accediera. Más allá de eso, nada la obligaba a sostener relaciones sociales con sus habitantes.

El otro era lo distinto, el otro era la amenaza. Pero ella también. ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar y qué esperaba lograr?

Iba a dar la vuelta para regresar por donde había venido, pero la voz del shinigami la retuvo.

-Estás muy lejos de los aposentos que se te han asignado.

Nel no se amilanó ante la evidente reconvención. Por el contrario, replicó con la misma calma que él había empleado para amonestarla, habituada a tratar con la jactancia de ciertos guerreros.

-¿Acaso soy una prisionera?

-Aun siendo un huésped.

La joven entrecerró los ojos con fastidio. Estudió mejor su figura hasta que finalmente reconoció al capitán del sexto escuadrón. Recordó que era el hermano mayor de Rukia, que había estado en Hueco Mundo y que era el vencedor de sus batallas. De ser otra su actitud, lo hubiese respetado. De todas formas fue perfectamente capaz de conservar la serenidad.

-¿Debo seguir hablando con tu espalda? –Su voz era casi un susurro desafiante-. ¿Todos los capitanes son tan arrogantes?

El otro se mantuvo imperturbable, aunque señaló:

-La función de los capitanes es proteger este lugar.

-Yo no estoy atacando.

-Regresa a tu mundo.

-No vine aquí porque lo haya querido.

-Pero aquí es donde estás.

Nel guardó silencio, esa afirmación logró descolocarla un poco. Y, al percibirlo, Kuchiki Byakuya se dignó a voltear su rostro para mirarla por encima del hombro. Era su pequeña victoria.

En verdad allí estaba ella, sin importar cuáles fueran sus intenciones. ¿Pero _cuáles_ eran en ese momento sus intenciones? Después de las aventuras vividas ya no sabía con seguridad en dónde estaba su lugar, porque al igual que en el pasado, Nel se sentía afuera, extraviada.

Tal vez debió irse de allí para dejar de pensar en ese asunto, pero no lo hizo. En cambio se dedicó a contemplar con más detenimiento al capitán, quien ya no la miraba. Eso le dio la oportunidad de examinarlo sin sentirse inoportuna, el aura distante que lo envolvía le intrigaba profundamente.

Por la extensión de su propiedad dedujo que se trataba de una persona de buena posición. Sin embargo, mezclada con esa inequívoca arrogancia se percibía en él cierta melancolía que casi podía confundirse con indolencia. Ese aire ausente, en cierta forma, la atraía, y quizá no le resultó del todo extraño.

Con verdadera curiosidad Nel se acercó hasta ubicarse a su lado. Byakuya lo notó pero no dijo nada. Entonces ella vio por fin lo que el capitán había estado contemplando.

-Peces –murmuró reparando en el reservorio. En muy pocas ocasiones había podido ver ese tipo de animales. Siempre le generaban la misma sensación: en parte asombro, en parte recelo, en parte desconcierto. Los peces le parecían criaturas misteriosas de otra dimensión, seres que vivían en un tiempo absolutamente ajeno al del resto.

-No creo haberte invitado –dijo él.

Pronto Nel comprendió que Byakuya utilizaba siempre el mismo tono neutro de voz. Era como si estuviera desprovisto de emociones. Al mismo tiempo, se veía misterioso e infranqueable, igual que sus peces. De nuevo lo creyó cercano, de una forma que le costaba dilucidar.

Quizás hubiese asuntos afines, razones análogas, conexiones tácitas... Al fin y al cabo ambos eran guerreros y habían peleado lo suyo.

-No tengo adónde ir –reconoció ella, fijos sus ojos en las ondulaciones constantes que trazaban los habitantes del estanque.

Poco tiempo demoró Nel en abstraerse. Observar esos peces resultaba casi hipnótico, aunque no de manera molesta o agresiva. Al contrario, la joven comenzó a experimentar cierto sosiego, cierta armonía. En el medio del caótico divagar de sus emociones, entre sus más profundas inquietudes, se formó un pequeño oasis donde su espíritu podía darse el lujo de descansar.

¿Era eso lo que le ocurría a él, era a causa de esa armonía que se sumía en aquel recogimiento? ¿Era porque la lucha lo constituía y, de vez en cuando, necesitaba evadirse? ¿Era porque buscaba definirse desde afuera de las cosas, o se trataba de la inconformidad? Nel aún no encontraba el modo de irse.

-Nada hay aquí que pueda ser de tu interés –señaló Byakuya.

El capitán se hallaba lejos de la verdad, pero Nel prefirió reservarse sus opiniones.

-De todas formas no hay nada nuevo en un guerrero para mí –replicó, aunque fuese mentira.

Al enfocarse en esos peces de movimiento continuo, completamente ajenos al tiempo por el que transitaban sus observadores, Nel sintió verdadera curiosidad por primera vez en su vida. ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué necesitaba aquel reposo?

Cuando por fin pudo levantar la vista del estanque, lo sorprendió observándola. Sus ojos eran tan inescrutables como su actitud. Se preguntó qué estaría viendo en ella, qué pensaría, qué diría, qué elección tomaría después. Era conciente de su intrusión, de que tal vez a él le desagradaba su presencia, sin embargo se mantenía tan impasible que parecía que nada podía perturbarlo, o que nada sería capaz de hacerlo.

-Es inútil que busques puntos en común –dijo Byakuya volviéndose a enfocar en sus peces-. Eres quien eres y yo soy quien soy.

Su clarividencia la sorprendió, pero se cuidó de manifestarlo.

-Te refieres a que soy un arrancar y tú un shinigami. Lo que dices es que somos enemigos.

-Lo que digo es que no puede haber correspondencia entre dos naturalezas tan diferentes. Sabes bien adónde perteneces y adónde pertenezco. No hay espacio para el entendimiento, no intentes inventar un puente.

-Dos naturalezas diferentes… No intento construir puentes, siempre que he tenido que proteger a los míos he luchado sin importar quién fuese mi enemigo. –Byakuya la miró de reojo, pero Nel no lo advirtió-. No obstante muchas veces, incluso ahora, quise llegar a entenderlo.

Después de decir esto la joven Espada se perdió entre sus recuerdos, entre los tortuosos avatares que habían forjado sus convicciones. En muchas ocasiones había luchado contra seres de opuesta naturaleza, pero lo peor fue cuando tuvo que defenderse de su propia especie para sobrevivir. Se preguntó si aquel esquivo capitán habría transitado alguna vez por esa clase de espanto.

Tendría que haberse marchado. Por la mañana le habían dicho que era otoño y que en las últimas horas del día el aire se hacía más frío, sensación ésta que empezaba a perturbarla. En Hueco Mundo todo era tan monótono que las variaciones casi nunca se notaban, por lo cual el frío resultaba ser una experiencia completamente nueva e incómoda. Pero Nel se quedaba.

-Pertenecemos a mundos antagónicos, procedemos de pliegues contrapuestos de la realidad –dijo él finalmente-. Hablas de entender, pero nuestra enemistad es tan natural como el agua para estos peces.

Nel lo miró: Kuchiki Byakuya se veía lejos, inalcanzable. Tal vez ella se veía igual ante sus ojos.

-Sospecho que ninguno de los dos ha elegido esas circunstancias.

-Eso no modifica nuestra posición.

-Pero sirve para empezar a entenderlo.

Los oscuros ojos del capitán se cruzaron con los de ella. Por fin se miraban cara a cara, por fin habían alcanzado un punto. Fue así que, poco a poco, comenzaron a aceptarse en el intercambio.

Durante el silencio que siguió, Nel creyó intuir qué era lo que le había parecido tan familiar en él. No se trataba de su melancolía, de su aislamiento o de su parquedad, se trataba más bien de los cimientos que los conformaban, de la vara con la que medían todo aquello que los amenazara. En ese momento lo amenazante eran ellos mismos, el individuo que cada cual tenía enfrente, por lo que no dejaban de medirse.

Nel se preguntó si bajo aquella inalterable y altiva fachada se extendería la misma incertidumbre que la embargaba. Se preguntó si él no experimentaría soledad, temor, ansiedad o insatisfacción. Y si así era, en qué proporciones, y si no era así, con qué argumentos.

Porque ella no creía que un auténtico guerrero se librara de soportar al menos una vez en su vida ese tipo de emociones. Sin embargo, discernió a Byakuya tan hermético que difícilmente logró distinguir en él algo más que capas y más capas que clausuraban cualquier intento de penetración. Resultaba difícil hallar una abertura en esa cáscara.

La joven suspiró. El silencio se prolongaba y todavía no conseguía definir qué clase de sujeto era aquel shinigami. Tampoco se decidía a continuar allí o irse, sabedora de que al día siguiente ese rato compartido no tendría significado alguno para ellos.

Fue en ese instante de zozobra cuando, para su sorpresa, él mismo retomó la conversación.

-Dices que partir del origen es útil para explicar nuestras circunstancias –señaló Byakuya-. Es así que no hemos escogido dónde estar sino que nuestro lugar nos ha sido dado, por lo que sólo podremos empezar a elegir de allí en más. ¿Qué nos constituye, entonces: nuestra naturaleza o las elecciones que hagamos hacia adelante? Y recuerda que no somos humanos.

Al principio a Nel no le desconcertó tanto la pregunta como el hecho de que se la hubiese formulado. Sus sentidos no la habían engañado, él había aceptado su presencia. ¿Cuántas capas conformarían la personalidad del capitán? En ese momento la miraba con atención esperando su respuesta, y de nuevo intuyó que la estaba midiendo tanto como ella a él.

Luego se abocó a la cuestión planteada. Nel ahora era la mujer adulta, la guerrera que sólo en la lucha había formado su pensamiento y creencias. Con esa vara medía lo demás, era irremediable. Sin embargo, había llegado a forjar unas convicciones demasiado alejadas de las de sus hermanos Espada, demasiado propias y absolutamente incompatibles con las de su especie. Su fe era firme aunque hubiese nacido de otras raíces, y elegía continuar por ese camino.

-Puede que sobre el tablero del mundo estemos enfrentados –declaró-. No sólo no lo pedimos, incluso es inevitable que luchemos. De hecho eso fue lo que ocurrió. Aun así siempre existe un margen para movernos según nuestro albedrío, por más pequeño que sea. En Hueco Mundo yo pude elegir y sigo eligiendo a quién proteger.

-No piensas en las consecuencias.

-Pienso en las consecuencias de aceptarlo todo sin sentir, sin diferenciar, sin saber el valor de cada cosa. Mi enemigo no es aquel del que me distingo por naturaleza, por una causa o por un color, sino aquel que quiere dañar lo más preciado para mí. Esa es mi elección, por ende eso es lo que soy.

Byakuya guardó silencio por un breve instante. Un leve gesto de su rostro indicó conformidad y luego habló:

-Proteger lo que nos resulta más preciado… Extraña respuesta en boca de un arrancar.

Nel no se dejó perturbar por esa inesperada aceptación.

-Tal vez los shinigamis no sean los únicos seres que sepan de ello.

-Tal vez –concedió Byakuya.

Una sutil semisonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven. Supuso que semejante cortesía, viniendo de alguien de su temperamento, debería verse con muy poca frecuencia por esos lares.

Si aquello funcionaría como un puente o si habían alcanzado cierto grado de entendimiento, ni uno ni el otro podrían aseverarlo. Nel en particular quiso tener fe porque lo necesitaba, necesitaba que alguien más que Ichigo dejara de verla como un enemigo. Ella que no estaba en su hogar, ella que ya no sabía adónde pertenecer.

Por algún extraño desliz del tiempo y del espacio, el único que se hallaba allí era Kuchiki Byakuya. Fijándose nuevamente en los peces, sintió más alivio que la vez anterior. Aunque fuese un sujeto impenetrable y adusto, un sujeto de una naturaleza opuesta a la suya, le pareció que en algún tramo del camino que los distanciaba podían detenerse uno junto al otro a departir sin recelos.

El capitán simplemente se mantuvo en silencio, si bien su actitud dejó traslucir, ya más que la aceptación, el reconocimiento de su presencia. Byakuya la había visto, había divisado a Nel.

Le habían dicho que era el otoño. Muchas hojas amarillentas se arremolinaron en torno a ellos llevadas por la brisa, y muchas se habían acumulado llenando el espacio entre ambos guerreros. El cielo se iba oscureciendo conforme la noche avanzaba y una pequeña luz se había encendido en algún lugar remoto de la casa.

Los dos se abstrajeron en la contemplación de las estrellas que empezaban a insinuarse. Durante ese tiempo compartido ninguno pronunció palabra.

Un rato después Nel cayó en la cuenta de que se había hecho tarde y que debía regresar. Le hubiese gustado quedarse, porque el silencio que los envolvía se le hacía tranquilizador. Byakuya ya no le parecía tan inalcanzable ni amenazante, el aire familiar que captara en un principio se hizo menos tácito y más asequible a sus sentidos. Aunque él no lo reconociera abiertamente, resultó que tenían más cosas en común de lo que hubieran imaginado.

-Es hora de regresar –anunció Nel a modo de despedida. Después se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse.

-En el otoño los árboles comienzan a morir –dijo él súbitamente, reteniéndola-: el color de las hojas se pierde, las ramas se ven despojadas y los frutos se resienten. En el invierno se pondrá aún peor. Sin embargo, suele interpretarse esa muerte como un cambio, una penalidad necesaria para lo que vendrá después.

Nel lo escuchaba con atención. Había oído hablar de las estaciones y de las modificaciones que comportan, pero viniendo de donde venía nunca tuvo la oportunidad de experimentarlo. Solía pensar que eran aspectos concernientes a la vida en el mundo humano, que no le afectaba, hasta que se encontró transitándolo en la Sociedad de Almas.

-El invierno será una época interesante para contemplar –continuó Byakuya, sin mirarla-. Si tienes paciencia para soportar el final de las cosas, el tiempo luego te compensará con su restitución. Sólo si resistes el cambio verás florecer lo nuevo.

La joven Espada intentó dilucidar el significado de sus palabras. En el camino, no obstante, creyó entrever su verdadera intención. ¿Cuántas otras capas le quedaban por ver de ese sujeto?

-Sólo si resistes el cambio –repuso ella. Después se marchó.

El otro era lo distinto, lo incógnito. Adentrarse en ese misterio y aceptar luego lo que se viese allí era lo más difícil de lograr, porque requería, quizá, salirse de uno mismo, dejarse de lado, soslayar la propia individualidad. Sin embargo, un proceso que conlleva tal grado de esfuerzo no podía ser tan malo ni insensato, y seguramente el resultado final valía la pena.

Tiempo después, mientras desandaba los intrincados pasajes del Seireitei, Nel ya no se sintió tan sola ni intimidada. Así como el otoño le resultó curioso, quizás el invierno se volvería interesante.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_Esta es la segunda entrega del fic. Espero poder publicarla por fin, porque desde hace rato que estoy tratando de ingresar a mi cuenta y todo está muy lento, no sé qué problema habrá. Por lo pronto, celebro haber llegado hasta la etapa de edición XD _

_Agradezco a todos los que leen y en especial, aunque ya les haya respondido, a quienes han tenido la generosidad de dejarme sus apreciaciones mediante un review. Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

_*Siendo ya domingo a las 15 -hora de mi país-, intentaré una vez más actualizar el fic. Ayer por la noche lo intenté varias veces, pero siempre me salía Error Type 1 u_u_

* * *

**II**

**Invierno: yo**

* * *

Los primeros copos de nieve no le depararon ninguna clase de asombro. Los observó fijamente, extrañada de su levedad. Pronto comenzaron a acumularse sobre la palma de su mano y el frío se hizo más notorio. Momentos después sentía la piel helada.

En un inicio la sensación fue desconcertante, pero luego se tornó físicamente insoportable. Aunque llevaba ropa de abrigo recomendada por Rukia, los aguijonazos de la escarcha le generaron un dolor nuevo e incomparable con cualquier otro que haya sentido antes. Nel seguía asombrándose de las novedades que el mundo –y el tiempo- le ofrecían.

Recordó cuando la convirtieron en una niña. Recién entonces cayó en la cuenta de que un arrancar carecía de una infancia de ese tipo, que los pensamientos y emociones experimentados durante ese período, más propio de los seres humanos que de su especie, les eran absolutamente ajenos e incomprensibles. Tal vez fuese una afortunada por haberlo transitado.

Nel evocó aquella niña revoltosa y vivaz, inconciente de los peligros y de su pasado, ignorante incluso de su propio ser. En ese entonces sus fieles amigos se esmeraron por protegerla de toda acechanza y construyeron para ella una fortaleza de juegos que la mantuvo segura, pero también aislada. Sin embargo, cuán feliz se podía ser en esa inocente ignorancia…

Ahora que volvía a su forma de mujer anhelaba casi dolorosamente ese universo construido sólo con la imaginación y las propias resoluciones, un universo donde ninguna angustia tenía lugar. A ese íntimo cosmos había pertenecido, allí había tenido espacio para sí misma sin cuestionamientos ni recelos, sin necesidad de pelear para sobrevivir.

Pero la mujer adulta lo perdería definitivamente al transformarse de nuevo en aquel Espada que desentonaba, el Espada extraviado. Por paradójico que fuese, se hallaba más desorientada como mujer que como niña, y la incertidumbre sobre su futuro la resquebrajaba poco a poco, día a día, sin lograr dar con el modo de restaurarse.

Aquella infancia artificial había sido un refugio. Aunque de mayor Nel ya no tenía que pelear para defenderse, debía en cambio seguir buscando el modo de andar sobre sus pies y de obrar con sus propias manos. Se preguntó entonces si la única satisfacción que se reservaba para alguien como ella se reduciría exclusivamente a eso y nada más.

Sacudió la mano y volvió a exponerla ante la suave nevada para seguir contemplando aquellos efímeros copos. La indolencia de su expresión fácilmente podría confundirse con desinterés, pero en realidad se sentía más que atraída por ese novedoso encanto de la naturaleza. La Sociedad de Almas se parecía de forma inquietante al mundo de los humanos.

-Nieve –murmuró para sí misma. Nel lo estaba asimilando, se esmeraba por entender.

-Nieve –corroboró Kuchiki Byakuya de pie a su lado, sin sorprenderla. Quizá por instinto, quizá por hábito, ya habían aprendido a detectar la presencia del otro.

Minutos antes, la joven Espada había salido de sus aposentos para observar mejor el fenómeno. Los aleatorios pasajes del Seireitei la condujeron hasta una zona abierta donde el cielo podía apreciarse en toda su dimensión, sitio donde se dispuso a examinar la nevada. Si bien desde su posición no podía ver a Byakuya acercándose, sí había percibido claramente su proximidad, por lo que sólo se limitó a esperarlo.

El capitán, a su lado, imitó su gesto. La mano abierta extendida captó numerosos copos de nieve que se dignó a contemplar con su templanza habitual. Nel se preguntó por milésima vez desde que lo conociera si ese sujeto alguna vez sentía _algo_.

Pese a que desde el otoño pasado habían coincidido en diversas ocasiones, no se les volvió a presentar la oportunidad de platicar. Muchas veces se cruzaron sin intercambiar ni siquiera una mirada de reconocimiento, abstraídos cada uno –o fingiendo estarlo- en su propio universo.

Quizá fuese el frío, quizá fuesen sus tareas o quizá fuese la apatía, la cuestión era que ya no buscaron la forma de continuar fomentando algún tipo de comunión. Durante el invierno las cosas morían, le había dicho él aquella vez, por lo que comenzaban a experimentar cierto cansancio. Al menos Nel, en particular, se sentía cansada.

-Duele –reconoció ella al reparar nuevamente en su piel helada-, duele de una forma extraña, desconocida para mí. Hubiera querido no sentirme así jamás.

-El dolor es parte de nuestra existencia, nos advierte que aún no hemos desaparecido –dijo él-. Supongo que para un arrancar el dolor debe ser difícil de comprender.

Nel levantó la vista de su mano y lo miró sin emoción, igual que la miró él. Era como estar frente a un espejo.

-Un arrancar también es una forma de vida, también siente –explicó ella.

-Y qué clase de sentimiento equivale al dolor en un arrancar, según tú.

La interpelada conservó sus facciones inalterables, los ojos apagados, la boca adusta. Aceptó el desafío durante un instante de silencio y luego no dudó en afirmar:

-El miedo.

Byakuya le sostuvo la mirada, tan fija como inexpresiva. Momentos después ambos relajaron sus manos frías al mismo tiempo, alejándolas por un rato de la desapacible intemperie. Frente a frente, parecían competir en calma y desafección.

Era como si hubiesen involucionado. Nel lo percibió, lo vislumbró al notar en él la misma actitud impasible de antes, la misma mirada distante. Y sobre todo, por su arrogancia. ¿Es que alguna vez llegó a desear que sea distinto? ¿Acaso había alimentado la esperanza de ver otras capas en él?

Aunque, si mal no recordaba, fue el propio capitán quien propuso la idea de observar el cambio. Sólo si soportaba el cambio conocería lo nuevo, le había dicho. Pero entonces Nel se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco había cambiado. Al contrario, poco a poco volvió a ser la mujer extraña que había convivido entre los Espada, el arrancar apartado, el descarriado. Ahora lo veía con claridad, ahora que estaba parada frente a él.

Para su sorpresa, fue Byakuya quien comenzó a reparar la falla, aunque nadie pudiese aseverar por su actitud que lo supiese o que lo hiciese adrede. En todo caso, lo hacía.

-Dices que el miedo los constituye –señaló interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones-. Lo que sugieres es que el miedo ha determinado tu proceder a lo largo de tu existencia, que el miedo te justifica.

-Digo que el miedo es de lo que estamos hechos, nuestra verdadera naturaleza –repuso Nel.

-Creí que habías dicho que te definías por tus elecciones.

Ella recibió la estocada con imperturbable serenidad, aunque por dentro la sacudió. Lo último que hubiera esperado de un sujeto como él era que recordara alguna de sus palabras. ¿Quizá lo había juzgado mal? ¿Debía interpretar eso como un cambio, o Byakuya siempre había sido así y ella no era lo suficientemente aguda como para advertirlo?

¿Y qué esperaba lograr hablándole de ese modo? En primer lugar, ¿por qué la había buscado? Las otras veces se había mostrado indiferente, encerrado en sí mismo, como si nunca hubiesen conversado en su jardín junto al estanque. Ahora estaba allí con ella, compartiendo la primera nevada del invierno con o sin intención de hacerlo. Nel dudaba. ¿Acaso conocer su cerrazón era realmente suficiente para conocerlo a _él_?

Probablemente Byakuya ocultaba mucho más de lo que se podría llegar a adivinar o intuir. Al fin y al cabo las personas eran un misterio, sean o no shinigamis. ¿Habría notado entonces la afinidad, la zona imprecisa donde hasta dos enemigos declarados como ellos podían compartir parte de su tiempo? Incluso los guerreros más sanguinarios desarrollaban algún tipo de sensibilidad, ella lo sabía bien. Muchas veces su eficacia en la pelea también dependía de ello.

Como sea, aún era difícil hallar los intersticios que le permitiesen acceder a la verdadera índole de su ser. Era el invierno, la última oportunidad para presenciar el cambio. Nel se predispuso a intentarlo de nuevo, de todas formas no tenía nada que perder.

-No me refería a la esencia que puedo modelar, sino al ser que me fue dado –replicó.

-Piensas como los humanos –observó él.

-En todo caso, ¿no es allí de donde procedemos?

-Es difícil de aseverar –dijo Byakuya-. El tiempo no es un río de recorrido estricto sino un círculo que cada vez se está abriendo, un retorno constante. No fluye hacia adelante, sino que se reinicia en cada final.

-Conozco el ciclo, funciona como las estaciones.

Byakuya se limitó a afirmar con un gesto. A continuación añadió:

-Entonces el miedo es la naturaleza que te fue dada y tus elecciones te definen como individuo. Veo que un arrancar también tiene conciencia de sí mismo.

-Así es, y no creo que sea para asombrarse.

-Pero sirve para conocerlo mejor.

La nieve caía con calma. Sin embargo Nel desentonaba con esa serenidad, pues por dentro la acometía un súbito desconcierto. Ignoraba qué pensaba Byakuya con exactitud, pero parecía que intentaba entenderla. La inopinada sensación de ser alguien de su interés le resultaba extraña y perturbadora, venía a revelarle que no sólo ella meditaba en quien tenía enfrente.

Con la llegada del frío había logrado explicarse ciertas conductas. En Hueco Mundo nada variaba, pero en el mundo humano y en la Sociedad de Almas parecía que el invierno apocaba el espíritu, ella misma lo corroboraba en su persona. Las criaturas se desanimaban, se resguardaban, se veían restringidos en su accionar. Pero en ese momento, cuando la conexión que había configurado antes con el capitán estaba siendo reiniciada, se sintió súbitamente fortalecida. Hablando con él, imperceptiblemente, el frío se convertía en sólo una idea.

¿La vería él ahora como un guerrero, como un igual? ¿Habrá sabido deshacerse por un momento de su orgullo para entender los recelos y la soledad que la vulneraban, el mismo aislamiento que también a él lo caracterizaba? Ni siquiera un espejo podría reflejarlos mejor que sus propios ojos devolviéndoles su propia imagen.

Y el control de sus emociones, contradictoriamente, era lo que más los vinculaba. Antes de proseguir con el tema de conversación, Byakuya apartó la vista.

-El miedo les ha dado la vida, por lo cual es el miedo lo que la pone de manifiesto.

A su vez, Nel posó los ojos sobre la nieve que se acumulaba en el suelo.

-En mi mundo el miedo es tan agobiante que ni siquiera eliminando la amenaza se alcanza la paz.

-Se sobrevive cuando se teme.

-Es más complicado que eso –dijo Nel-. Un arrancar pierde casi todas sus memorias: la del hollow original, los hollows que devoró para crecer y convertirse en un Menos, la de Gillian… Pero cuando se convierte en Adjucha adquiere inteligencia, y con ella vienen la conciencia y las memorias que ya no perderá. Aquí comienza el miedo más atávico: el miedo a la regresión. No hay horror más grande para un arrancar que el riesgo de volver a ser como aquellas criaturas indistintas sin razón ni identidad. Un hollow no sabe quién es.

Nel calló. Hacía tanto tiempo que no hablaba de eso que le resultaba pesado remontar la larga cadena de vicisitudes que caracterizaba la conformación de su ser. Se estaba abriendo de una manera que la exponía dándole al enemigo el conocimiento de su debilidad, pero eso, lejos de preocuparle, de alguna forma la liberaba. Era como descargar un gran peso que llevara entre las manos y del que apenas tenía noción.

O como si se exorcizara… Ella estaba hecha de miedo, y el miedo había sido un demonio.

Una vez alcanzada la condición de arrancar supuestamente ya no tendría que temer, pero la naturaleza no funcionaba así. Si el miedo era su fundamento, el miedo era también su atributo más constitutivo. Verbalizarlo no lo eliminaría del todo, sino que apenas ayudaba a socavarlo.

-Aizen no temía, eso nos sedujo –continuó después-. En Hueco Mundo no es común encontrarse con figuras de ese tipo. Somos criaturas tan poderosas como frágiles, por lo que no le costó mucho convencernos para seguirlo. Además nos liberó de nuestras máscaras…

El recuerdo de pronto se hizo tan patente que Nel volvió a retraerse. Byakuya, por su parte, se mantuvo en silencio. Poco después él volvió a extender su mano para acoger más copos, y con su paciente actitud la esperaba.

Sería difícil asegurar que reconocía su miedo, que compartía su desazón o que la comprendía. Byakuya se mostraba tan hermético e inexpresivo como de costumbre, pero tampoco se apartaba. Cuando Nel retornó de sus memorias y lo notó se lo agradeció interiormente, del mismo modo que le agradeció su discreción. Si no había palabras, había merced.

Volviendo sus ojos hacia él, la joven Espada lo vio por primera vez de forma diferente: lo mejor de Byakuya estaba adentro, bien resguardado por esas capas que había forjado para preservarse. Nel lo entendía y quizá comenzaba a removerlas.

El problema tal vez no fuese el capitán, sino el ojo que lo miraba. Con esta súbita revelación Nel dirigió sus ojos hacia el encapotado cielo, pensativa. Los copos entonces cayeron sobre su rostro y la frescura que desprendían, lejos de molestarla, esta vez le despabilaron los sentidos. Detrás de ese engañoso cielo blanco, aparentemente sólido e impenetrable, se escondía el cielo real.

-La nieve no es tan mala –admitió sin apartar el rostro de la serena precipitación.

Byakuya mantuvo la vista sobre su mano.

-El miedo tampoco –replicó.

La joven bajó los ojos hasta él. Le costó entender el sentido de sus palabras, para ella el miedo siempre había sido un monstruo al acecho, una bestia que le recordaba permanentemente de dónde había venido y para qué. Nel sostuvo miles de batallas contra sí misma para mantenerlo a raya, para no dejarse vencer. Bajo sus formas pasadas podía ser una ventaja cuando se trataba de sobrevivir, pero cuando su máscara fue arrancada el miedo se transformó en una fuerza opresiva que la modificó para siempre.

Ciertas imágenes desfilaron por su mente. Muchas veces había matado por temor de morir, en muchas ocasiones había actuado como depredador para salvarse de ser la presa. Se trataba de la ley del más fuerte y eso en Hueco Mundo era lo natural, la herencia de la vida humana, una pauta jamás cuestionada. Pero cuando trasmutó en un arrancar su pensamiento cambió.

Siendo la Tercera Espada, Aizen y sus hermanos tenían grandes expectativas con respecto a ella. Sin embargo, su forma de ser y de pensar transitaba por una senda totalmente opuesta a la que ellos le habían trazado. Nel ya no quiso matar sin necesidad y se negaba a pelear si no mediaba una buena razón, porque eso, de alguna manera, también le generaba miedo. Así se convirtió en la desviada, la rara, la molestia. Con el tiempo Aizen la ignoró y los demás la olvidaron.

Nnoitra era el único que la veía, Nel cada día recuperaba más recuerdos de su relación y de sus combates. No obstante, sabía de sobra que para él sólo valía como el rival contra el cual medirse, un reflejo de sí mismo que quería eliminar. El miedo no desaparecía por ser un arrancar.

Por eso desde que llegó a la Sociedad de Almas se sentía confusa. Ya no se trataba sólo de temer la propia naturaleza o el yerro irracional, sino de tener que lidiar con la soledad, la marginación, el desconocimiento del lugar de pertenencia. Nel ya no sabía en dónde debía estar, ni siquiera si formaba parte de algo. El miedo se había ramificado.

Hubiera querido confiárselo a Byakuya, pero ella también tenía su orgullo.

-Esto es lo que soy –dijo por fin-: soy mis elecciones y también soy el miedo que me ha conferido existencia. Pero para mí el miedo, además, actúa como una tenaza ardiente que me oprime hasta la desesperación, por lo que no puedo aceptar tus palabras.

El capitán relajó su mano y posó la vista en el suelo. Nel hubiera querido desarrollar mejor esa incipiente lucidez sobre su personalidad para dilucidar con qué clase de pensamientos se debatiría y qué tipo de emociones lo acometerían. Byakuya parecía vuelto hacia sí mismo, pero esa pose ya no la engañaba.

-Cuando se vive se teme, y tememos porque estamos vivos –señaló él.

-Sí, pero cuando el miedo nos trasciende porque tememos por alguien más, somos incapaces de medir nuestras acciones –repuso ella-. El miedo de perder a aquellos que me son queridos es aún mayor y más atenazante que el temor de mí misma.

-Así es –concedió Byakuya- y así ha sido siempre tanto para ti como para mí, y para cualquier otra criatura. Pero entonces el miedo es la puerta que conduce a la acción.

Nel parpadeó, confusa acerca de la valoración que el capitán imprimía en tal afirmación. Lo miró con atención, aunque él se empeñara en enfocarse en cualquier otra parte.

-Si el miedo fuera esta nieve que cae sobre nosotros –continuó él-, al principio la helada podría resultar desagradable, incluso paralizante. Pero inmediatamente después sobreviene la necesidad de buscar un refugio y nos asalta el impulso de accionar para combatir el frío. Es entonces cuando se descubren cosas interesantes.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

-Lo que se ofrezca delante de ti… Si hay una razón para temer, hay una razón para luchar.

Luego de decir esto Byakuya la miró a los ojos durante un instante. A continuación se dio la vuelta y, sin despedirse ni agregar nada más, se marchó. Nel lo observó mientras se alejaba, sorprendida de los sentimientos que empezaban a arremolinarse en su interior.

Desde que tuvo conciencia de sí misma, la infamia, la brutalidad y la desesperación habían sido el índice por medio del cual medía las cosas, y cada confrontación que sostuvo con la finalidad de sobrevivir se lo ratificaba. Pero de pronto un shinigami, la figura en la cual los que eran como ella habían focalizado todo su resentimiento, le señalaba una dirección totalmente diferente, una senda que jamás había visto antes.

El miedo podía constituirla, incluso determinar gran parte de sus creencias, pero aún en medio del horror más absoluto debía hallar el modo de alcanzar un poco de motivación. O precisamente _a causa_ de ese horror. Byakuya le había mostrado que el miedo podía dejar de ser una condena para convertirse en un motor.

Si levantaba la vista para buscar un refugio incluso podría vislumbrar el atisbo de algo bello. Cuando Nel volvió a enfocarse en lo que la rodeaba descubrió que la nieve se había convertido en un paisaje nuevo, brillante y generoso. Ante semejante panorama se sintió sobrecogida.

Y de pronto ya no importaba mucho que la niña se hubiese perdido o que la infancia se hubiese acabado para siempre, algo desconocido y tibio empezaba a crecer dentro de ella, algo impreciso e innominado. Byakuya, inesperadamente, le había revelado un aspecto de su naturaleza que jamás había considerado poseer, un aspecto que, sin saberlo entonces, los acercó todavía más. Quizás también se acumulaban capas dentro de sí misma.

Mientras la blancura se expandía ante sus ojos pensó en lo difícil que era conocer al otro, verlo tal cual era más allá de las apariencias. Apreciar tanto lo bueno como lo malo, aquello de lo que estaban hechas las personas, requería constancia y firmeza de voluntad. Ella, que siempre había peleado con su propia vida en juego, creyó que el arribar a ese entendimiento era un desafío aún más duro y arriesgado.

Y sin embargo lo habían hecho, ambos se habían atrevido a recorrer ese camino donde la meta era lo de menos. En el transcurso, en cada paso, era cuando se aprendía.

Si ahora renunciaba sería como perder, y sospechó que hasta en eso se parecía al capitán. Nel depositó su fe de guerrera en la creencia de que ninguno de los dos se daría por vencido, en que ambos insistirían en transitarlo hasta el final.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_Penúltima entrega de este pequeño fic, el próximo fin de semana actualizaré con el último capítulo. Reitero mi agradecimiento para los lectores que se han aventurado a leer y que tuvieron la generosidad de aceptar esta propuesta._

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**III**

**Primavera: el estanque**

* * *

Trató de recordar si alguna vez en Hueco Mundo el aire se había sentido así de tibio. Sus sentidos experimentaban sensaciones tan novedosas que se impresionaba de sí misma, se turbaba. Era casi como ser humano.

Desde que llegó a la Sociedad de Almas había aprendido muchas cosas. En la actualidad era tal el interés que le generaba cada aspecto de aquella vida, que había decidido extender su visita más tiempo del que se había acordado en un principio. Para su fortuna, nadie puso reparos en ese plan. Ichigo, incluso, pareció haberse sacado un peso de encima. A veces seguía actuando con ella como si fuese una niña.

Le sorprendió encontrar en Rukia una compañera constante, casi una amiga. Pasaban juntas todo el tiempo que las obligaciones de la shinigami permitían, tiempo que ocupaban en diversas tareas, paseos y conversaciones que fueron muy instructivos y entretenidos para Nel. Incluso advertía en ocasiones que la joven hacía un esfuerzo particular y sincero para trabar una relación de confianza, actitud que la conmovía y le hacía sentir apreciada.

Si bien era obvio que los unía un vínculo muy especial, le extrañaba que Ichigo y Rukia soliesen interactuar de un modo que distaba de merecer el calificativo de amable. Tal vez estuviesen más allá de las formas y los convencionalismos… Nel se sorprendía de que en cambio con ella, a quien conocía desde hacía poco, Rukia fuese tan considerada y afectuosa. Algunas veces llegó a creer que se lo habían encargado especialmente.

Fue por eso que, sin intención de su parte, terminó por convertirse en un visitante asiduo de la mansión Kuchiki. Rukia la llevaba allí con frecuencia bajo cualquier excusa. A Nel le llamó mucho la atención pero nunca pudo negarse, mitad por educación y mitad por verdadera curiosidad. Y cuando amanecía honesta consigo misma, admitía finalmente que aquel era un lugar al que le agradaba ir.

Aun así raramente se cruzaba con el dueño. Las veces que se producía tal coincidencia una simple mirada bastaba para saludarse e intercambiaban sólo las palabras de rigor. Rukia entonces los observaba con una mueca que Nel no acertaba a descifrar, pero que la mayoría de las veces parecía de resignación. Era como si la shinigami viera o supiera algo que estaba más allá de su entendimiento.

Pero la joven Espada se desentendió pronto de ello. Lo que más le interesaba era descubrir en cada visita nuevos recovecos de aquella mansión antigua, admirar los objetos que la decoraban y los que le daban entidad a la familia Kuchiki como una de las más tradicionales. Porque Nel había desarrollado cierta sensibilidad para contemplar las reliquias y entender su valor, le gustaban las cosas que atestiguaban de un lugar al que se pertenecía y en el que se perduraba.

Hubiera querido hablar de eso con Byakuya, pero él no parecía muy dispuesto a entablar una nueva conversación. Por lo general el capitán permanecía a la vera de su estanque sin dar señales de interesarse por su presencia, o siquiera de registrarla. Nel lo miraba de lejos sintiendo una presión que no podía explicarse y una ansiedad que la perturbaba.

Aquella mañana Rukia la había invitado porque quería cultivar algunas flores en el jardín. Era la primavera, una de las estaciones más esperadas. La shinigami tenía algunas semillas de diversas especies y quería enseñarle cómo sembrarlas, a lo cual Nel accedió sin pensarlo demasiado. A diferencia del melancólico invierno, en esa época del año los sentidos se reactivaban y a ella le venía bien cualquier modo de ponerse en acción.

La tarea resultó sumamente sencilla y durante un buen rato ambas jóvenes trabajaron inclinadas sobre la tierra acomodando las simientes. No obstante, de un momento para el otro, Rukia alegó obligaciones en su escuadrón y se marchó precipitadamente, no sin antes instarla a continuar con la labor. Nel se desconcertó por ese inesperado cambio de situación, aunque luego se resignó.

-No debería perturbarme por todo –murmuró para sí mientras cubría con tierra algunas de las semillas que había colocado.

En ese momento de soledad se permitió envidiar un poco a los Kuchiki. Le hubiera gustado tener una tierra donde cultivar, vivir y permanecer. La tierra era la patria de una persona, y hacía tiempo que ella ya no pertenecía a ningún lugar. Hasta esas pequeñas semillas contaban con un espacio donde echar raíces y florecer, en cambio ella no.

Y pensar que había tantos sujetos con el corazón errante... A muchas personas se les hacía difícil anclar en un lugar, su espíritu los aguijoneaba para salir a buscar y perseguir quién sabe qué clase de metas, dejando atrás lo que tenían y desligándose de cualquier tipo de atadura. Para muchos, atarse constituía una forma de morir.

Nel recordó los adjuchas que vagaban por los páramos de Hueco Mundo detrás de sus presas. Si bien esto era primordial para la supervivencia, de sobra sabía ella que por debajo fluía el deseo atávico de encontrar un espacio de pertenencia, un lugar que se reconozca como el propio hogar. Vagar de un lado a otro, lejos de saciarles el vacío, les acarreó una mayor insatisfacción.

Hasta que Aizen apareció predicándoles sus promesas. Así los nucleó, los convenció, edificó el espejismo de un hogar y les dio un poco de esperanza. Ahora todo estaba destruido.

A diferencia de sus hermanos, al final Nel había aprendido que la patria no podía ser dada por nadie. El problema que la embargaba en el presente era saber en dónde buscar, en dónde crear los lazos y en dónde echar raíces. Estaba cansada de deambular sin rumbo.

-Puedes reflexionar sin apisonar la tierra.

Nel se sobresaltó. La voz provenía un poco más allá de donde se encontraba y, por entre los cegadores rayos del sol, llegó a divisar la figura de Byakuya de pie ante el estanque, observándola. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que sus pensamientos la habían distraído de su labor, de que sin notarlo estuvo aplanando el mismo tramo de tierra durante un buen rato, de que el otro la había estado mirando y de lo cerca que se hallaban.

La joven se sintió avergonzada, se había abstraído de tal modo que ni siquiera fue capaz de presentir la presencia del capitán por su reiatsu. Si hubiese estado en el medio de una batalla habría quedado irremediablemente expuesta. Al pensarlo se turbó más, aunque supo disimularlo. Todavía no perdía su orgullo de guerrera.

De inmediato recuperó el decoro y se irguió hasta ponerse de pie, procurando mantener las manos alejadas del cuerpo por la tierra que las cubría. Después ya no supo qué más hacer.

-¿Rukia te dio las semillas? –preguntó él con su aplomo habitual.

-Sí –respondió Nel apenas repuesta de la sorpresa, mostrándose tan reservada a la vista del otro como procuraba mostrarse él-. Estuvo conmigo hasta hace unos instantes, pero luego tuvo que marcharse para cumplir con sus obligaciones.

-Te ha dejado sola –señaló Byakuya con aspereza.

-En realidad Rukia ha sido una gran compañía –le corrigió ella, acercándose.

No había muchos pasos de distancia y Nel acortó el trecho sin pensarlo, sólo porque le pareció apropiado apresurarse a aclarar el comportamiento de Rukia. En el tiempo que llevaba visitando esa casa había advertido que el capitán a veces se mostraba algo severo con su hermana menor y no quería traerle problemas.

Se detuvo a un lado del reservorio y pronto la distrajo la contemplación de aquellos coloridos peces que tanta impresión le habían causado meses atrás. Aún la atraían de una forma enigmática, con ese recorrido continuo y monótono que los caracterizaba. En cierto sentido se identificaba y en otros aspectos un poco se resentía, pues hasta ellos tenían un lugar donde permanecer.

-Cuando se traen invitados se deben observar ciertas formalidades –dijo él.

Nel alzó los ojos. Si algo había aprendido de Byakuya era que detrás de esa adusta fachada había un hombre que podía sensibilizarse con las inquietudes de los demás, un hombre en el que se podía confiar. Había aprendido, justamente, que había que mirar _a través_ de su persona, y no por sobre la superficie. Pero incluso con ese saber sus aseveraciones seguían contrariándola. Tal vez la sensibilidad no anulaba la severidad, o tal vez él era todo eso y otras tantas cosas que todavía tenía que descubrir.

-Entre Rukia y yo no es necesario ese tipo de tratamiento. Somos amigas.

-¿Amigas?

-Amigas –corroboró Nel.

Byakuya pareció reflexionar al respecto. La joven Espada no creía haber formulado una idea muy compleja, por lo que no entendía tal retraimiento. Era como si estuviera sopesando las ventajas y desventajas de esa relación, o los aspectos positivos y negativos, o simplemente rumiaba que un vínculo de ese tipo pudiese existir entre ambas.

Nel estuvo a punto de ofenderse. Lo miró con una sutil mueca de disgusto, aunque era tal la serenidad de su semblante que hubiese sido muy difícil detectarla. Sin embargo, el capitán se percató de ella.

-La amistad entre un shinigami y un arrancar amerita reflexionar sobre determinados asuntos –aclaró-. Nuestra rivalidad es un hecho natural e insoslayable.

-Rukia y yo jamás hemos sido enemigas –señaló Nel.

-Entiendo. Aun así mi hermana no debió comportarse de ese modo ni dejarte sola.

A Nel le sorprendió que de pronto retomara el desacuerdo inicial apartando de forma tan brusca el tema de la enemistad. Parecía que lo único que en verdad le preocupaba fuese que la hubiesen descuidado, pero la joven desechó rápidamente ese tipo de expectativas. Sería demasiado pretencioso tratándose de Byakuya.

-Rukia cuida muy bien de los suyos –terminó por decir-, cuida muy bien de sus amigos y de su casa, se preocupa por ellos… y se preocupa por ti.

En el capitán no se produjo ni la más leve vacilación. Sin embargo, hubo un instante de silencio antes de su respuesta.

-Aún le queda mucho por aprender.

-Como a todos –sugirió Nel. Y después, sin pensar, agregó-: Tiene un hogar al que regresar y lo protege según sus fuerzas.

Byakuya la miró, pero ella desvió los ojos de vuelta hacia el estanque. Parecía más melancólica que otras veces y eso quizá llamase la atención del shinigami. Se suponía que durante la primavera los espíritus se animaban, pero Nel asumía una actitud distante y sus ojos se volvían inaccesibles, recordándole su propia forma de situarse entre los demás.

Tal vez Byakuya lo advirtió. Quizá –imposible saberlo con seguridad- en parte se identificó con esa apostura, con esa manera sutil e irrevocable de apagarse para el resto.

En el estanque los peces no cesaban de trazar trayectorias ondulantes que la mayoría de las veces no los conducían a ningún sitio en particular, simplemente se mantenían circulando. Era como si el movimiento lo fuese todo, incluso en aquel recinto limitado. Observándolos, Nel se vio a sí misma por afuera, subsistiendo en lo indeterminado.

-Me pregunto qué verá un shinigami como tú en este estanque –murmuró irreflexivamente.

Byakuya alcanzó a oírla.

-Me pregunto que ves tú –replicó.

La interpelada se incomodó. Se había entregado tan concienzudamente al ejercicio de descubrir el verdadero ser del capitán que por un momento olvidó que también ocurría lo inverso, que también ella estaba a merced de su escrutinio.

Una vez más se cuidó muy bien de develar sus emociones. Se mantuvo tan serena e impasible como él, sosteniéndole la misma mirada velada.

-Sólo pensaba en el movimiento. –Su interlocutor arqueó una ceja-. Pensaba en el movimiento porque a veces parece ser la solución para todas las angustias. Y pensaba en la permanencia también, porque creo que pertenecer a un lugar, aunque nos angustie, no puede ser tan malo.

-Tampoco es bueno un lugar donde sentirse infeliz.

-Sí, pero incluso así, en esas circunstancias, el impulso siguiente será buscar el propio espacio, el lugar donde arraigar.

-Estos peces se mueven, pero están confinados –señaló él.

-A pesar de ello, aún tienen el estanque –manifestó ella.

El shinigami observó a su huésped largamente, en silencio, sin revelar emoción alguna. Era como si tratara de comprenderla más allá de sus palabras, como si él también se hubiese entregado a la faena de conocerla a través de su impasibilidad.

Nel podía sentir sus ojos sobre sí. Los cálidos sentimientos que surgieron en el invierno pasado la acometieron de nuevo, intrigándola. En todo caso, debió admitir que se había abierto con él una vez más, llevada quizá por esas mismas emociones.

Durante la primavera el aroma de las flores asalta agradablemente los sentidos. En esa mañana clara, la brisa que por momentos se levantaba se les antojó la caricia de una mano invisible, fragante y generosa, una caricia reconfortante para el espíritu. La primavera es el tiempo durante el cual los sueños postergados renacen, mientras que los anhelos que se agitan en lo más profundo apenas empiezan a florecer.

-Lo que dices es que deseas vivir en un lugar al que puedas reconocer como tu hogar –dijo él.

A Nel le sorprendió oír de su boca lo que tanto le costaba formular con su voz. Evidentemente no se trataba de un shinigami común y corriente, y no sólo por pertenecer a una familia noble. Había estado en lo cierto cuando vislumbró sensibilidad en él.

En su corazón crecía la intriga, la conmoción, la inquietante sensación de ser considerada por la persona que menos se hubiese imaginado. El más huraño al principio, el menos demostrativo de los shinigamis que conocía, la había visto y la entendía. Kuchiki Byakuya era lo más misterioso -y lo más atrayente- que se hubiese topado en la Sociedad de Almas.

¿En qué momento se habría operado tal fenómeno? ¿Y de qué tipo de fenómeno se trataba, que los había conectado de esa forma? ¿Fue la palabra, la voluntad, la necesidad, la curiosidad? Allí estaba él leyéndola como a un libro, negro sobre blanco; allí estaba ella asomándose a su arcano, desgajando cada capa sin recelos.

Nel tuvo que aceptar que algo muy intenso maduraba dentro de sí. Pero, ¿y él?

-Lo que digo –replicó después de tales elucidaciones- es que formar parte de algo es un aspecto que también nos impulsa. Así actúa Ichigo, así actúas tú.

-Tú también te has movido para proteger.

-Yo me muevo en la orilla. No dejo de ser un arrancar por haberme negado a defender la causa de mis hermanos, no pertenezco del todo al conjunto que Ichigo protege siempre ni podré permanecer aquí por más que me adentre en el conocimiento de su sociedad. Estoy afuera de todos los estanques.

Byakuya entendió. A continuación se hizo entre ellos un reflexivo silencio, mientras la brisa intentaba apaciguarlos nuevamente.

Durante la primavera florecen los anhelos más profundos, a veces en forma de ansiedad, a veces en forma de aflicción. Nel cargaba sobre sí no sólo los miedos que la constituían, sino también una tristeza demasiado vieja. Quizás el desarraigo también era parte de su naturaleza, o una condena recibida de alguna vida previa, o la consecuencia natural de sus elecciones pasadas. En cualquier caso, para ella era triste.

Allí estaba Nel en ese jardín al borde del estanque, preguntándoselo. Allí estaba ella soñando con un lugar fijo que sea suyo y que la identificara, al igual que las antigüedades hablaban de la familia Kuchiki. En ese momento lo único que tenía era su soledad, la incertidumbre y un puñado de sentimientos recién nacidos. Nada que pudiera compartir con nadie.

Pero sin darse cuenta, ya lo había hecho.

-Aunque las aves vuelen hacia sitios remotos siempre saben regresar a sus nidos –comentó Byakuya finalmente.

-Lo hacen por instinto –señaló Nel.

-Así es. Para las aves el nido no es un lugar material, sino aquello que las impulsa a volver. Su hogar ni siquiera es una idea, sino una evocación de sus sentidos. En ocasiones, además, es el sitio donde las esperan.

La brisa volvió a acariciar. Había estado tan embotada en su pena, se había sentido tan confusa por sus impresiones sobre Byakuya, que recién en ese momento Nel reparó en que sus manos seguían cubiertas de tierra. Era como si las viera por primera vez y casi se sintió ridícula.

¿En qué dirección había estado mirando, por qué había sido tan ciega? ¿Acaso ella no evocaba siempre, no echaba de menos a nadie, no tenía a dónde volver? ¿No estarían esperándola en algún sitio, sea cual sea? Cuán injusta había sido con ellos…

Si hubiese podido ser un ave habría sabido reconocer desde el principio la señal que latía dentro de sí. Al abstraerse de la pena la primera imagen que se dibujó en su mente fue la de sus dos fieles amigos, los que la siguieron a su exilio involuntario y la preservaron de las acechanzas. _Ellos_ eran su verdadero hogar, el único que conocía, y poco tardó en sentir la nostalgia de hallarse muy lejos de allí.

En el estanque los peces nadaban y nadaban ajenos al universo de quienes los observaban, y ese peregrinar contrastaba abiertamente con la fijeza del reservorio que los contenía. Nel se preguntó qué harían si existiera una puerta que les ofreciese un camino alterno, y si ellos también retenían entre sus instintos la añoranza del hogar.

-Debí haberme fijado en los peces –admitió por fin.

-El problema no fue la dirección de tu mirada.

-Es verdad, el problema aquí es que hasta un arrancar tiene sus flaquezas –dijo Nel. Y, después de una breve pausa, agregó-: Acabo de recordar el nido donde me esperan.

Byakuya asintió con un leve gesto. El silencio posterior fue más reconfortante.

Nel se sintió ligera y, en cierta proporción, a salvo de sus anteriores zozobras. Una parte de su melancolía aún persistió, pero otra parte se fugó piadosamente con la brisa. La capacidad de Byakuya para restituirla era otro rasgo que la atraía y eso también tuvo que aceptarlo, aunque sólo para sí misma.

-Todavía no me dices qué ves tú en este estanque –observó luego.

El shinigami posó los ojos allí. Nel recordó cuando era otoño y empezó a conocerlo, inmóvil en ese mismo sitio, abstraído en la contemplación del peregrinar de sus peces. En aquel momento ella también había caído bajo el influjo y llegó a percibir la serenidad y el equilibrio que podía otorgarle a un guerrero de su condición, pero nunca había tenido su palabra al respecto.

Para Nel era evidente que el capitán se había esmerado en edificar en torno suyo una muralla inaccesible, como si con eso fuera suficiente para defenderse del sufrimiento o de cualquier otro riesgo que el intercambio con los demás implicaba. La vida era como una cuerda floja tendida en las alturas y Byakuya persistía en permanecer a salvo en su torre, aunque el costo fuese la soledad.

Andaba por el mundo mostrándose arrogante, pretendiendo indiferencia. Si alguien quisiera acercarse bastaría con la filosa soberbia de su mirada para tenerlo a raya o para alejarlo definitivamente. Nel se preguntó si aquel sujeto era conciente de las consecuencias.

Aunque ella era la menos indicada para juzgarlo por eso. Justo ella que era tan adusta como él, justo ella que también se había movido alejada de los demás. A veces le asustaba que fuesen tan parecidos. Nel entendía por qué lo hacía y sabía que, en el fondo, lo padecía. Pero nunca llegaba a comprender la verdadera magnitud de su aflicción ni el origen del que provenía.

Byakuya seguía siendo para ella el enigma más atrayente que le haya tocado dilucidar y lo que ya conocía de él le generaba unas sensaciones cuya existencia jamás hubiese sospechado. Era algo tan diferente y crecía de un modo tan cálido que en ocasiones no creía que se tratara de ella, ni de su cuerpo, ni de su espíritu.

La voz del susodicho la devolvió a la realidad.

-Preguntas qué veo en mi estanque… Diré que esto es lo que veo: veo la alteridad, lo diverso, veo un caos tranquilo. Veo un mundo paralelo, un mundo con sus propios principios, un mundo que no reconoce al mío. Veo que existen otros modos de vivir en los que mis más ingratas mortificaciones ya no tienen entidad, ni mis pesares solidez.

Nel lo escuchó con interés aunque sabía que no lo estaba diciendo todo, que Byakuya era más lo que ocultaba que lo que revelaba. Sin embargo, eso fue lo primero que supo de él, lo que lo distinguía del resto ante sus ojos y lo que terminó por aceptar. Por eso se sintió agradecida de su compañía, de su voz y de su generosa sensibilidad.

Si soportaba el cambio, el tiempo la compensaría con la visión de lo nuevo. A lo largo de esa temporada Nel había presenciado numerosas variaciones, había aprendido sobre muchas cosas y conocido a múltiples seres de los que, a su vez, pudo aprender. Pero lo que más había estado esperando mientras transcurrían los meses era ver cumplida la profecía que el capitán le hiciera por aquel entonces.

Pudo corroborar así que durante la primavera se operaba el cambio más grande. La naturaleza resurgía con una vitalidad y un color que parecían imposibles, a tal punto que podía pensarse en alguna clase de magia actuando sobre ella. Pero no era eso lo que ocurría. El curso de las cosas tenía un porqué, un cómo y un para qué, y el ciclo de las estaciones no estaba exento de esa lógica por más natural que fuese su acontecer.

Esa mañana Nel, a la vera del estanque, sintiendo la brisa sobre su rostro, pensó en el curioso curso de su relación con Byakuya. El recinto que cobijaba a aquellos peces se mantenía fijo pero sus dos observadores oscilaban constantemente, tocándose algunas veces con sus palabras. En el ciclo que eran ellos dos juntos las variaciones también les marcaban los tiempos, así como las derivaciones de sus singulares intercambios.

Nadie podía asegurar qué clase de azares irrumpirían en ese fluir ni qué tipo de obstáculos lo habrían de atascar. En todo caso, Nel podía quedarse hasta la estación siguiente para averiguarlo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_Último capítulo del fic. La meta que me había propuesto era generar un posible lazo entre estos dos personajes disímiles, crear un vínculo verosímil entre ellos, aunque tácito. Pido disculpas si alguien se queda inconforme, o si Byakuya por momentos no les resultó reconocible, o si jamás hubieran imaginado esta interioridad en Nel. En todo caso, cada quien, si se lo propone, puede escribir nuevos fics donde imaginar otras posibilidades para ellos. Me gustaría que así suceda, porque creo fervientemente en la afinidad de este poco explotado pairing.  
_

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos por haber leído con paciencia y por apoyar la propuesta :D_

* * *

**IV**

**Verano: las hojas**

* * *

Para cuando el verano llegó, Nel había aprendido tanto de aquel sitio que pronto se vio en la necesidad de canalizar de algún modo tal cantidad de información. Fue por esa inquietud que unas semanas atrás Rukia le obsequiara algunas libretas.

Nunca se imaginó que escribir fuese tan liberador. La joven arrancar pasó largas horas sobre esas receptivas páginas en blanco volcando lo más detalladamente que podía las impresiones que había acumulado. Personas, objetos, paisajes y sentimientos fueron apuntados y descritos, motivada por la expectativa de volver sobre ellos algún día.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo y la relectura, muchas veces notó que en su escritura asomaban más frases interrogativas que aserciones. Nel por momentos vacilaba sobre cómo describir, cómo narrar o cómo nombrar. Podía sentir dentro de sí una agitación y un aleteo informe de ideas sugestivas que luego, con la pluma en la mano, parecían desvanecerse sin que hubiese podido plasmarlas fielmente, o siquiera retenerlas. Eso le generaba dudas sobre el resultado, creía que lo representado al final no era nunca lo que en verdad había querido decir.

Fue así que, negada ante la sola idea de borrar cada uno de sus intentos, cerraba las frases que se le hacían más precarias con un signo de pregunta, señalando de esa forma sus sospechas de haberse expresado con propiedad. Y al final del día, cuando releía, advertía que las preguntas le habían ganado a las afirmaciones.

Esa mañana se lo había contado a Rukia. Esperaba encontrar en ella alguna clave para adquirir más confianza, pero la shinigami sonrió restándole importancia al asunto. Le dijo que buena parte de la vida se iba en interrogantes, en dudas, en baches existenciales, pero jamás en aseveraciones de inconmovible carácter. Incluso muchas veces, cuanto más sólidas se presentaban estas últimas, más desconcierto podían llegar a generar.

Nel entendió la idea, aunque se sintió inconforme. Si la vida estaba plagada de incertidumbre, ¿entonces sobre qué debería escribir? Si el vacío existencial era la clave, ¿debía entender que jamás encontraría una explicación para sus propios sentimientos? ¿Acaso ya nunca podría definir desde cuándo, cómo y por qué había nacido aquella presión en su pecho? ¿Qué sentido tenía poseer la certeza de una conciencia si venía acompañada del principio de lo incierto?

Entonces Nel por fin comprendió a qué se refería Rukia. Pero dolía, dolía por igual tanto la duda como la certeza, la pregunta como la respuesta, el saber y la ignorancia. Nel tenía muy en claro en qué dirección miraban sus sentimientos, y de qué modo, por lo que ilustrarse sobre su origen y consecuencias en realidad carecía de importancia.

El árbol a cuya sombra se había sentado se despabiló con una ventisca leve que repentinamente sopló. Las hojas se revolvieron ruidosamente y algunas de sus pequeñas flores cayeron alrededor formando un caprichoso círculo sobre el césped. Nel lo miró con indulgencia.

El verano le gustó particularmente. No sólo se trataba del calor sino de la maravillosa eclosión de la naturaleza en formas, aromas y colores anticipados durante la primavera. Eligió ese gran árbol precisamente por eso, por la posibilidad que le brindaba de apreciar una belleza que tal vez, dentro de poco, ya no podría volver a contemplar.

Luego Nel dejó que su cabeza reposara en el tronco, que sus ojos se cerraran y que los aromas la sorprendieran. Quería olvidarse por un momento.

No obstante, la figura del capitán vino a imponerse sobre el deseado reposo. De nuevo asaltó su mente la imagen del shinigami que le atraía tan irremisiblemente, y por el que se resignó a transitar esos últimos meses sumida en la turbación. Kuchiki Byakuya era su pregunta más grande y, al mismo tiempo, la respuesta más clara.

Sus sentimientos habían madurado. Por primera vez Nel experimentó lo que es ansiar más allá del sentido común, cuánto puede apremiar la espera y cuánto puede doler la ausencia de alguien que, tal vez, ni siquiera la tuviese entre sus pensamientos.

Nel sabía que lo que le pasaba era imposible. Aunque la guerra hubiese quedado atrás, el hecho de que sus orígenes contrastaban y que la naturaleza de cada uno los ubicaba en lados opuestos de la realidad no se podía soslayar fácilmente. Si bien habían hallado, o al menos ella lo creía así, una zona en común, eso no anulaba lo que eran ni deshacía la historia que cargaban.

Cuando las cosas a su alrededor no hacían más que crecer y crecer, desarrollándose de un modo casi inconcebible para alguien que provenía de un páramo, pensar en aquello que no debería haber nacido ni existir, mucho menos florecer, le parecía la burla cruel de un dios intrigante y mezquino. A menos que la causa haya sido su propia flaqueza.

De nuevo las dudas, la perplejidad… Jamás tendría que haberse encontrado en esa situación.

La joven Espada suspiró. Simplemente imaginó que aquel remolino de emociones inverosímiles se materializaba entre sus manos y que lo manipulaba hasta reducirlo, hasta volverlo tan pequeño que terminaría perdiéndose en algún sitio remoto de su mente… aunque jamás desapareciera. De todos modos así era siempre con las angustias, pensó, herencia de una humanidad que nunca era lo suficientemente pretérita como para resguardarse de ellas.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que el descanso era difícil allí, se levantó para regresar a sus aposentos. La sombra del árbol era reconfortante, pero necesitaba sacudirse un poco la repentina melancolía. Tal vez llegó a dar un paso antes de voltear sorprendida por la proximidad de aquel reiatsu.

-Creí que estabas en una misión –dijo Nel.

-Creí que habías regresado a tu mundo –replicó Byakuya.

La brisa volvió a revolver sonoramente las hojas de las frondosas ramas, desprendiendo algunas de su sujeción. En el césped se confundieron con las flores que también cayeron y el improvisado círculo seguía conformándose con un contorno irregular.

El capitán Kuchiki había sido destinado a una misión que lo mantuvo alejado de la Sociedad de Almas durante los últimos meses, por lo cual era la primera vez que se veían desde la primavera. Nel lo sabía, así como sabía que había regresado unos días atrás.

Él, por su parte, seguramente no ignoraba que la joven continuase en el Seireitei, por lo que Nel no supo si debía interpretar el comentario como un sarcasmo o como una simple demarcación de posiciones. En todo caso, Byakuya no perdía su parquedad distintiva en cuanto dijera o hiciese.

-Si mi presencia es una molestia para ti, sería bueno que lo dijeras de una vez.

Una leve vacilación hubo en su apostura, o al menos le pareció. De nuevo Nel no supo qué creer, seguía siendo un sujeto tan indescifrable como antes. Sólo que su misterio, lejos de perturbarla, le resultaba ahora una materia conocida y afín, una dimensión donde podía moverse con naturalidad incluso a pesar de él mismo. Pese a que aún no lograra comprenderlo todo, sabía que detrás de la fachada estaba lo mejor de él.

Byakuya se colocó bajo el límite del ramaje, mientras que ella aguardaba la respuesta todavía parada junto al tronco del árbol, observando su perfil. Conforme se acercaba el mediodía, la sombra menguaba.

-En realidad esperaba encontrarte –dijo él por fin-. Rukia me ha dicho que escribes.

Para Nel, la sola idea de que Byakuya y su hermana alguna vez hubiesen hablado de ella la llenaba de estupor. Y ciertamente la emocionó, pues no pudo evitarlo.

-Escribo –reconoció-, la misma Rukia me ha motivado a hacerlo.

-Me intriga la clase de inquietudes que incitan a un arrancar a escribir.

-Y a mí me intriga que te interese –replicó ella.

Byakuya le concedió con un gesto esa pequeña victoria.

-Una vez dijiste que somos nuestras elecciones. Has elegido escribir y tal deliberación me intriga –adujo él.

-Tú alguna vez dijiste que debía esperar el cambio –observó Nel-. Creo que al final no he hecho más que ser testigo de tal proceso, y eso me ha apabullado.

-¿Es eso lo que has registrado por escrito?

Su capacidad de penetración nunca dejaba de admirarla.

-Eso, más todo lo que he conocido, visto y aprendido a lo largo de mi estadía en tu mundo.

-Entiendo.

La sombra menguaba. Por fortuna el calor no era tan intenso como para obligarlos a alejarse, y la ligera ventisca que soplaba de vez en vez les proporcionaba algún alivio. El verano resultó más agradable que el invierno, pero en ocasiones era inevitable sentirse agobiado con la temperatura. Nel había buscado un refugio debajo de las hojas de aquel árbol, así como había buscado consuelo entre las que escribía.

Estar allí con Byakuya seguía pareciéndole de lo más extraño. Sin embargo, Nel se había cuidado muy bien de volcar entre sus impresiones todo aquello que se agitaba dentro de sí desde el otoño. Incluso si hubiese podido verbalizarlo, las palabras jamás serían suficientemente referenciales al respecto. Lo irracional carecía de lenguaje.

-Lo que aprendemos nos marca para siempre, y también nos hace cambiar –señaló él.

Nel desvió la mirada con gesto reflexivo, por eso no pudo advertir que Byakuya la observaba.

-También cambié –admitió ella-. El conocimiento del otro es lo más difícil, implica dejarse a uno mismo de lado para poder mirar sin egoísmos. Cuando uno vuelve sobre sí, ya no es el mismo.

-El árbol se comprende a sí mismo cuando observa otros árboles aunque no sean de su especie, cuando advierte sus ramas, sus hojas, sus raíces.

-Exacto. Puede que un cerezo y un roble sean de diversa madera, pero ambos forman parte de la misma entidad.

Sus miradas se cruzaron para compartir el entendimiento. De nuevo Nel sentía que pisaban esa zona que les era común más allá de todo, incluso más allá de sus propios temperamentos.

Desde que llegase a la Sociedad de Almas su preocupación residía en cómo sería acogida, cómo sería vista, qué haría ella en el mundo del otro. Siendo nuevamente una mujer tuvo que volver a lidiar con una racionalidad y una sensibilidad que prácticamente había olvidado, y a veces sentía tanta incertidumbre que hasta hubiese preferido su cuerpo de niña para no tener que soportarla. Ahora que ya discernía mejor algunas cosas, podía enfrentarse a su destino con mayor resolución.

Para ese entonces lo único que la atribulaba era el vínculo. Si había llegado a establecer alguna clase de lazo con aquel shinigami, en Hueco Mundo ya no lo tendría, y pensar en eso la hería.

-Conocer al otro implica esfuerzo y paciencia –continuó Nel-. Las personas están conformadas por capas, velos, máscaras… Llegar a conocer la verdadera esencia es imposible, sólo podemos arrimarnos poco a poco hasta terminar por aceptar que la superficie es engañosa y que es en lo profundo, en aquel terreno que se nos niega, donde está lo mejor.

-Donde está lo más interesante, querrás decir.

-Como quieras llamarlo.

-Es un camino arriesgado.

Nel pensó en ello, al igual que en otras tantas ocasiones. Si hubiese tenido sus libretas, ¿qué podría haber escrito al respecto? Ella ya había aceptado el desafío y había recorrido ese camino arriesgado. Fue así que desembocó en esos sentimientos nuevos, inesperados, sentimientos que jamás había experimentado. ¿Hubiera sido apropiado decírselo, o mejor se lo guardaba? ¿Era el silencio el lugar más seguro?

Y si optaba por escribir sobre el riesgo y sus sentimientos, ¿hubiese podido plasmarlo con las palabras acertadas, aquellas que fueron dichas, aquellas que fueron calladas? ¿Hubiese podido referir lo subyacente, lo que fluía en el espacio íntimo? Porque lo que no se decía a veces gritaba con más fuerza, Nel ya lo había aprendido. ¿Podría ella haberlo abarcado todo?

La vida se iba en interrogantes, le dijo Rukia, y ella sólo podía permitirse ese instante. Después tenían que separarse y vaya a saber cuándo el azar los reuniría de nuevo en aquel círculo, bajo ese árbol, en algún otro verano.

-Pero ese camino aún no me ha decepcionado –confesó.

Byakuya guardó silencio, meditabundo. Una vez más Nel se intrigó por sus pensamientos, por sus motivos para estar allí, por los recovecos más inaccesibles de su alma. Sobre todo la confundía que él siempre parecía saber lo que ella pensaba, en cambio ella debía resignarse a observar y esperar sus próximas intervenciones.

En ese momento, sin embargo, cayó en la cuenta de cuánto se había familiarizado con esa forma de ser, cuán agradable era intercambiar con él aunque fuese más lo escondido que lo revelado, y cuánta falta le haría cuando regresase a su mundo. Al principio había creído que era porque ambos eran guerreros, pero con el tiempo comprendió que la conexión se extendía más allá.

Y aunque Nel tenía en claro que no debía alimentar ninguna clase de expectativa, tampoco podía evitar seguir esperándolo.

-Entre las hojas de este árbol crecen flores –dijo él por fin-. Incluso si la brisa las desprende, al caer conviven sobre el césped conformando este círculo.

Nel asintió con la cabeza.

-Sin importar los avatares, forman parte de lo mismo.

-Pero el círculo es desprolijo –adujo él.

-Aun así es colorido y perfumado, posee una belleza que puede ser entendida.

-Tampoco es constante, porque otro viento lo dispersará.

-El azar actúa de forma antojadiza: une y aleja, construye y desarma, permite y suspende.

Por dentro, por debajo, Nel se decía que el azar los había reunido y seguramente algún día los distanciaría otra vez.

-Así es el destino –juzgó Byakuya-. Que hoy estemos dentro de este círculo es un capricho del más puro azar, y tú y yo no somos más que hojas en el viento.

La joven Espada enmudeció, admirada. ¿Cómo era posible que su capacidad para leer en ella se hubiese intensificado hasta el punto de hacer explícitos sus propios pensamientos?

Ella apenas había alcanzado a vislumbrar que lo mejor de él estaba oculto, que su fachada era engañosa, que su arrogancia era en parte un disfraz. Pero al oírlo hablar de ese modo sólo cabía suponer que el capitán había llegado mucho más lejos en su discernimiento. Del pasmo pasó a la incredulidad, y luego, porque estaba enamorada, a la emoción.

Definitivamente no era el sujeto que quería aparentar. Él la había observado, había pensado en ella, la había entendido. Durante los meses pasados, incluso, supo ofrecerle consuelo. Sus sentidos no podían engañarla al respecto, porque Nel, pese al hermetismo que lo caracterizaba, también lo había llegado a entender.

-Creí que nuestra historia sentenciaba nuestra rivalidad –observó adrede.

-Estábamos predestinados a luchar y así lo hicimos –replicó el shinigami sin alterarse-. La disímil naturaleza que nos constituye ha sellado nuestras circunstancias. Sin embargo, el azar existe y sería inútil negar su intervención.

Nel esbozó una tenue semisonrisa. Habituada a lo que él insinuaba más que a lo que declaraba, comprendió que se refería a ellos mismos interactuando, que ellos dos eran la prueba de que el destino era tan inmutable como aleatorio. De este modo, fue porque habían sido rivales que sus caminos habían terminado por cruzarse.

Esa conclusión le deparó un asombro nuevo y revelador. Lo que había sido siempre una barrera infranqueable se convertía de pronto en una puerta, un pasaje por el que se podía dejar atrás la oscuridad y la desesperación. Eso era el cambio.

Puede que ellos se moviesen como dos hojas en el viento, pues el destino podía ser tan fijo como circunstancial, pero gracias a eso habían dejado de estar en un lugar para hallarse en otro nuevo, uno mejor, uno creado por ellos. Aunque sólo fuese durante una temporada, aunque sólo fuese un ciclo, o apenas ese efímero instante.

El sol del mediodía brilló en lo alto y la sombra del árbol se redujo casi hasta desaparecer.

-Dijiste que el camino es arriesgado –comentó Nel-, pero yo creo que el riesgo vale la pena.

Byakuya la miró a los ojos.

-Has encontrado lo que buscabas.

-He encontrado muchas cosas, aunque ignoro cuáles de todas ellas en verdad he buscado. Estoy agradecida, no obstante, con tu mundo, porque ya no lo siento ajeno.

-Aun así volverás al tuyo –señaló él sin recriminación.

-Debo hacerlo –replicó Nel-. Mi hogar está junto a quienes me esperan y añoro.

La brisa volvió a levantarse en torno a ellos. Las hojas dispersas en el césped se removieron y el círculo se deformó aún más, si bien se conservó completo. Era un verano apacible y el calor no llegaba a molestarlos.

Nel sabía que tenía que regresar. Sin importar si alargaba su permanencia allí, llegaría el tiempo en que tendría que partir. Él era un shinigami y ella era un arrancar, y en el cielo había un lugar señalado para cada uno por separado. Haber hallado esa zona en común los había acercado, pero tal proximidad no los unía.

La joven lo lamentó. Miró a Byakuya más allá de su parquedad, de sus ojos indescifrables, de la adusta constitución de su figura. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos habían crecido tanto que verle otra personalidad le hubiera parecido poco natural. Eso era él y él era lo que ella quería.

Quizá debería escribir que el otro, el enemigo, podía convertirse luego en el ser más deseado. Tal vez tendría que detallar el cambio de una estación a otra, los vínculos que se forjaban, cómo lo que parece lejano e inaccesible se puede retener durante un cálido mediodía de verano. O quizá debería reflexionar sobre el tiempo, sobre el destino, sobre el propio ser y sobre el azar. Probablemente vuelvan a nacerle más y más preguntas.

Pero había algo que Nel sabía: lo que llevaba dentro de sí. Paradójicamente, en el otoño había nacido cuando las cosas empezaban a morir, y en el invierno le había turbado. Cuando por fin llegó la primavera, observó dentro de un estanque y se vio reflejada en esas aguas, en los peces y en él, que también la había mirado. Antes de que todo volviese a comenzar, en el último tramo del ciclo, supo que lo que sentía era imposible… Pero latía.

Quizá debería escribir sobre todo ello o sobre nada en particular, o sólo sobre un arrancar que alguna vez fue una niña y que luego, transformada de nuevo en mujer, se había permitido conocer lo diverso y develarse a su vez. A fin de cuentas, se trataba de la misma trama argumental.

El otro seguía siendo un misterio. Nel, no obstante, agradeció por esas capas que lo constituían, pues eran la excusa perfecta para arriesgarse a conocerlo.

-Me gusta ser como las hojas, Byakuya –le dijo ubicándose frente a él. En su pecho, el miedo y el dolor se habían extinguido-. Ir de un lugar a otro ya no me parece tan malo. He tenido paciencia, he tolerado el cambio y he experimentado la llegada de lo nuevo, tal y como dijiste. Volveré a mi mundo y siempre recordaré tus palabras.

A continuación, Nel volteó para marcharse, pero antes de dar un paso una mano retuvo la suya. Se giró con sorpresa y vio que Byakuya le depositaba dos hojas que habían caído del árbol. Ella lo miró con interrogación.

-Los humanos suelen decir que las palabras se van con el viento –dijo el capitán soltándole la mano con delicadeza-. En todo caso, lo que hemos aprendido en este tiempo ha dado sus frutos y éstos crecerán constantemente. Quédate con eso, Neliel.

Byakuya la saludó con un leve gesto y se marchó. Nel se quedó parada observándolo, al igual que otras ocasiones.

Las hojas oscilaron sobre su mano tendida. La joven Espada se apresuró a aferrarlas. Si él tenía razón entonces debía agradecerle al azar por haberlos manipulado de esa forma. A merced de los invisibles y caprichosos giros del viento las hojas se arremolinan separadas unas de otras, y en ocasiones, alcanzan a rozarse.


End file.
